AMOR LEJANO
by Luna Azul
Summary: Han pasado 6 años y en ese corto tiempo tanto la fuerza como los corazones y sentimeintos a cambiado, Yoh, Anna, Hao y algunos mas, misterios por descubrir (7 capitulos arriba n.n finalizada)
1. 1°Capitulo

AMOR LEJANO  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Un enemigo misterioso, el inicio de los recuerdos  
  
Han pasado 6 años desde que Yoh se convirtió en shaman king , 6 años desee que todo regreso a la normalidad y obtuvieron tranquilidad que buscaban, 6 años en los cuales Anna regreso al templo a terminar su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, dejando a Yoh solo, ya que le faltaba 3 etapas para obtener la supremacía y así poder ser una buena esposa del shaman king.  
  
En esos años todos los chicos aun se frecuentaban como amigos y en ocasiones entrenaban en el gimnasio de Yoh, el cual se lo había dejado el puesto de ser rey shaman, y no solo eso si no que todos los años miles de shamanes de otros países iban a retarlo para quitarle el trono, pero era en vano ya que se daba a respetar su poderío.  
  
Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban cenando, una cena temprana ya que todavía no daban ni las 6:00 de la tarde. Todos reían y comían a gusto, acababan de tener un encuentro con un shaman no muy poderoso pero que si le había costado un poco de trabajo vencerlo.  
  
De pronto todos que se encontraban en la sala hincados y tomando su cena, se percataron de que un individuo con una gran gabardina encapuchada había saltado la barda de la casa y caído en el jardín de la misma. Todos se pusieron de pie excepto Yoh que a pesar de haber observado la escena seguía comiendo, salieron tomando sus armas de posesión pensando en que era un ladrón, pero la persona no se movía se mantenía quieta y mirando fijamente a todos.  
  
-Quien demonios eres tu??- pregunto Len desafiante  
  
Pero la persona no contestaba, luego dio unos cuantos pasos saco una navaja muy pequeña pero puntiaguda, la alzó hacia el cielo y luego con fuerza la clavo en el jardín de la casa, Yoh voltio a mirarlo al hacer esa acción, pues significaba que había venido a retarlo como shaman.  
  
-Tenga cuidado joven Yoh- le dijo Tamao al observarlo levantarse y acercársele a la persona.  
  
-Reto aceptado- contesto el joven shaman firmemente y solo se escucho un pequeño quejido de orgullo por parte de el encapuchado.  
  
-Pero joven Yoh, acaba de tener un encuentro, cree poder??- pregunto la chica de cabellos rozados  
  
-No te preocupes Tamao- contesto despreocupado  
  
Todos, con el anochecer cayendo sobre ellos, se dirigieron a el gimnasio para el encuentro.  
  
-Quien será ese tipo??- pregunto Horo Horo a Lizerg en susurro, pero el chico solo encogió los hombros.  
  
Al llegar al lugar, el individuo no tardo en tomar su lugar de combate y hacer su posesión de objetos con dos grandes espíritus y su navaja que había enterrado en el jardín.  
  
-Déjame luchar con el...- dijo Horo Horo tomando su arma firmemente y confianzudo- se ve muy delgado y bajo de estatura-  
  
-Pero eso no significa que sea débil- le corrigió su hermana enojada por su ignorancia.  
  
-Tiene razón lo que dice tu hermana...- menciono Len que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados - además!!... eres muy débil y te vencería en un dos por tres, sería mejor que luchara yo y no tu-  
  
Horo horo empuño una de sus manos - A quien le dijiste débil, idiota??-  
  
-No, yo dije que eres débil, mas no que eras débil idiota, pero tambien te queda- le contesto enfrentándolo  
  
-Quieres ver que tan débil soy??- pregunto de nuevo poniéndosele en frente  
  
-Cundo quieras- contesto poniéndose en guardia  
  
-Basta ustedes dos!!...- grito Pilica muy enojada por la discusión -Ninguno peleara con ese sujeto, solo el joven Yoh, ok!!-  
  
los chicos se hicieron para atrás -Esta bien esta bien!!, solo tenías que decirlo!!- contestaron asustados  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos - dijo Yoh tomando su arma y haciendo tambien su posesión  
  
Todos los demás chicos fueron a tomar asiento en pequeñas bardas del mismo gimnasio el cual era demasiado grande.  
  
-Muy bien empecemos- dijo Yoh a su contrincante y tomando postura de batalla -Amidamaru....Espada de buda!!!!- grito el joven atacando a su adversario quien lo detuvo sin problemas y que luego rápidamente se pudo escabullirse tras de Yoh sin que él se diese cuenta.  
  
-Es muy velos!!- dijo Len asombrado  
  
-Cuidado Yoh!!....tras de ti!!!- grito Horo Horo al ver que el sujeto estaba por atacarlo, Yoh estaba aprisionado , pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo y solo rasgando un poco su vestimenta.  
  
-Eres bueno!!...nadie me había hecho un rasguño en tan poco tiempo- menciono Yoh, pero al parecer al encapuchado no le gustaban los cumplidos ya que no tardo de nuevo en atacarlo.  
  
Yoh se preparo para el ataque que venía, corrió hacía él para enfrentarlo y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, el encapuchado dio un salto muy alto y lo enfrento en el aire, Yoh sorprendido a tal maniobra solo le dio tiempo de protegerse y salió volando por el aire chocando contra la pared.  
  
-Yoh!!!- grito Tamao desesperada  
  
El chico solo se puso de pie con dificultad, mientras que su oponente lo miraba tranquilo y derecho, como si no le hubiese costado trabajo hacerle daño.  
  
Yoh puso su guardia de nuevo para atacarlo, lo enfrento con velocidad y fuerza haciendo que sus dos armas chocaron una con la otra y manteniéndose uno muy cerca del otro compitiendo en retirar a su contrincante con su arma -Esto aun no termina - dijo Yoh, el cual después de esta acción hizo una maniobra con su espada y logro desviar al encapuchado aventándolo con fuerza y enviándolo muy lejos.  
  
-Quien rayos será??....es demasiado fuerte!!- pregunto un joven de cabellos verdes al ver ponerse de pie al joven misterioso a pesar del ataque que recibió  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea- contesto Len con un poco de impotencia  
  
Una batalla frenética se estaba dando entre los dos shamanes, los cuales ya tenían heridas múltiples pero no graves en sus cuerpos y algunas rasgaduras en sus vestimentas. Los chicos solo observaban impotentes, ya que era algo que no esperaban de la persona misteriosa.  
  
-Esto a durado mucho y ninguno ha podido vencer!!...- menciono Pilica un poco angustiada y nerviosa - ...y ustedes querían luchar con él, si li hubiesen hecho ya los hubiera derrotado- regaño observando a su hermano y a Len, quienes no dijeron nada pues tenía mucho sentido sus palabras.  
  
-El joven Yoh vencerá, verdad??- pregunto Tamao acercándosele a Lizerg y muy preocupada  
  
-No lo se señorita Tamao, pero lo que si se es que no hubo alguien mejor para esta pelea que Yoh- contesto dándole esperanza.  
  
-Tienes razón...- interrumpió Len - ...Yoh puede contra esto y lo único que podemos hacer eso confiar en el- pero aun al haber dicho esto el se mantenía atento por si Yoh necesitaba ayuda.  
  
La batalla estaba muy pareja, los dos shamanes estaban agotados, sus respiraciones daban la impresión de que les costaba trabajo terminar pero aun así se mantenían en pie, no importándoles las envestidas, los golpes o las heridas que habían recibido durante la batalla.  
  
En un momento en el cual Yoh , agotado , había decidido hacer un ultimo ataque con todas sus fuerzas, pero observo como muchísimos espíritus aparecían a su alrededor para atacarlo, entendió entonces que su rival estaba tambien planeando un ultimo ataque para obtener la victoria.  
  
-Pero que rayos!!...- protesto Horo Horo al ver a los espíritus -...un shaman no puede llamar a tantos espíritus o si??-  
  
-No- contesto Lizerg con suspicacia  
  
-A de saber el arte de un sacerdote- menciono Tamao preocupada observando a Yoh en tal situación.  
  
Yoh puso su guardia y el joven misterioso hizo lo mismo al ver que su oponente se acerca lentamente, luego el encapuchado alzo su espada, corrió hacía Yoh tan rápido como pudo y lo enfrento haciendo que nuevamente chocaran sus espadas con una gran fuerza y haciendo que sus energías empezaran a sacar pequeños rayos de luz y de corriente eléctrica, los dos competían por hacer caer a su oponente, entonces los espíritus empezaron a recitar una oración que hacia adormilar y debilitar a Yoh.  
  
-Eso es trampa!!!- protesto Horo Horo de nuevo y preparado para ayudar a su amigo en la lucha  
  
-No te atrevas a interferir!!- le interrumpió Len tomándolo de un hombro  
  
-Pero...pero...- tartamudeo confundido  
  
-El puede solo, yo lo se!!- afirmo Len apretando su mano  
  
Los dos shamanes seguían peleando, Yoh no se iba dejar vencer por un desconocido. -Mis amigos me apoyan...- dijo con esfuerzo mirando a su oponente al cual no se le distinguía el rostro-...no me dejare vencer, siempre lo he hecho por ellos y...y por...y por Anna!!- exclamo con furia desconcentrando a su oponente el cual no aguanto el tremendo ataque y salió disparado chocando muy fuerte contra la pared y cayendo sin movimiento en el piso, en ese transcurso solo se escucho un quejido por el golpe.  
  
Los chicos, entre alegría y sorpresa, se acercaron a su amigo que yacía débil, pero de pie, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que había ganado la pelea, ya que la posesión de rival y los espíritus empezaban a desaparecer.  
  
-Bien hecho Yoh!!- lo felicito Horo Horo ayudándolo a sostenerse de pie con ayuda de Tamao  
  
-Se encuentra bien Joven Yoh??-  
  
-Si, solo que...- se escucho un gruñido agudo -... la pelea me abrió el apetito- dijo apenado y todos empezaron a reír.  
  
De pronto el cuerpo del misterioso joven se ponía de pie débilmente.  
  
-Cuidado!!- exclamo Lizerg ,advirtiéndoles a sus amigos del suceso, y junto con Len preparándose para hacer su posesión.  
  
El cuerpo ,que mantenía la cabeza agachada, se aproximo a una distancia considerable de los muchachos y de entre la capucha se sobresalieron algunos muy largos mechones rubios.  
  
-Quien eres tu??...- pregunto el joven de cabellos negro - ...tenemos derecho a saberlo- Pero solo escucho una pequeña risa sarcástica -Te has vuelto muy fuerte Yoh Asakura- escucharon decir de una voz suave y fría., de una vos conocida y femenina.  
  
Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar que sabía el nombre de su amigo. Yoh se acerco a ella ,sin temor, hasta quedar de frente.  
  
-Ten cuidado Yoh!!- pronuncio Pilica al verlos tan cerca.  
  
El joven shaman volvió a preguntar -Quien eres tu??...eres muy fuerte y me interesaría saber con quien e luchado -  
  
Fue entonces que todos quedaron casi inmóviles al ver que la persona se retiraba la gabardina. Una linda joven blanca, de cabellos largos y rubios se les presento, tenia un pantalón negro y una blusa larga del mismo color, en su cabeza poseía una pañoleta roja atada como diadema y su mirada era adormilada.  
  
Camino un poco en dirección a Yoh y con un pañuelo le seco el sudor, ella se reservo a mirar a los demás -en verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte- repitió con una leve sonrisa  
  
Yoh aun confundido solo pudo decir su nombre -.Anna??-  
  
Continuara...  
  
_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_- :+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_  
  
Nota: Espero que les guste...¬¬ eso de las peleas nada mas no me sale...n_n! 


	2. 2°Capitulo

Capitulo 2  
  
La aclaración de un recuerdo. Lo que la cambio (1° versión)  
  
La noche había caído ya, el rítmico cantar de los grillos se escuchaba en la sala de la casa donde todos, arrodillados cerca de la mesa, se echaban miradas calladas y tensas.  
  
-Y??...- rompió ese gran silencio incomodo aquella chica de cabello rosa. -...como se encuentra señorita Anna??-  
  
-Bien...gracias- respondió sin mírala y tomando su té  
  
-Hace ya mucho tiempo, verdad Annita??- pregunto Yoh con voz seria, pero por dentro una cesación de abrasarla, besarla y tenerla en sus brazos se acumulaba.  
  
Anna solo lo observo por un instante con una mirada triste llena de pesar, luego bajo la cabeza y se quedo callada.  
  
De nuevo un silencio los abrazo a todos, las miradas seguían cruzándose unos con otras, y bien daban a entender que no tenían que estar ahí, los chicos podían esperar para saber que pasaría , pero Yoh necesitaba saber toda la historia y reafirmar su futuro en ese mismo instante, necesitaba las respuesta ahora, cosa en donde no tenían que meter las narices los demás.  
  
-Será mejor que ya me valla...ya es demasiado tarde- afirmó Len cobrando compostura  
  
-Tienes razón es muy tarde ya...- se puso de pie Pilika y con un movimiento de cabeza llamo la atención de su hermano.-...vamos hermano-  
  
-Fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo Anna- se despidió el chico de cabello verde que también se marchaba  
  
-Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo Tamao después de recoger lasa tazas  
  
La noche se tornaba mas oscura y fría, un ambiente diferente se sentía por toda la casa, tal vez esa era la razón de la cual surgía una incomodidad al estar todos en la sala sin hablar o decir algo. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban a los chicos salieron de la casa callados y pensando, todos con pasos arrastrados y pesados, y aun sin entender lo que había sucedido. Ya en la gran puerta se esperaron para irse todos juntos.  
  
-Espero que no le vaya mal a Yoh- dijo Horo Horo entre risas y hablando por primera ves  
  
-Cállate hermano!!...- regaño sería la chica azulada -...esto es algo serio- dijo pensativa mientras salía de la puerta  
  
-Tienes razón...- entro en la platica Lizerg poniéndose firmemente- ...Anna se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero??...- Todos le miraron intrigados.  
  
-Pero??- pregunto Tamao con un hilo de voz nerviosa pero a la vez dudosa, se quedo casi escondiéndose tras la puerta esperando la respuesta.  
  
-...No entiendo porque Anna es una shaman si era una sacerdotisa??- termino Lizerg acariciando su barbilla aun pensativo por la batalla que había tenido con su amigo Yoh.  
  
- Pudo haber entrenado de shaman después de su consagración ,no??- dio una respuesta Horo Horo si darle importancia.  
  
-Tu crees??- se dijo Pilika a tal comentario  
  
-Tiene sentido- hablo Len desconcertándolos por aceptar aquella idea del peliazul, pues era el chico que siempre lo contradecia.  
  
-Que??- se pregunto Horo Horo asombrado al ver que Len aceptaba su teoria.  
  
-Que tienes razón- reafirmo Len con una voz baja y cruzando sus brasos.  
  
Horo Horo lo miro con gracia y con un poco de orgullo-Haber dilo mas fuerte!!- se le abalanzó en molestia.  
  
Len lo miro con furia- No te creas pedazo de alcornoque, que es lo único bueno que has dicho en toda tu vida-  
  
-Que has dicho??- pregunto tomando a len por la camisa y enfrentando .  
  
-Eso...- tambien lo tomo por la camisa -...si quieres lo digo mas fuerte para que todos lo oigan- los dos se miraban frente a frente.  
  
-Basta!!...- regaño enojada Pilika y separándolos con esfuerzo -...siempre ustedes dos, que no se saben comportar??...parecen niñitos-  
  
Una risa inocente se escucho en la pelea graciosa que se daba ante sus ojos, llamando la atención de Lizerg - Tu has de saber algo Tamao- dijo el chico mirándola con suspicacia y sonriéndole.  
  
-Ah??...yo??-la joven respondió en tono de voz nervioso, al parecer sabia algo, no todo pero algo.  
  
-Si, eres sacerdotisa no??- pregunto de nuevo el chico acercándosele, pero solo obtuvo de respuesta una cabeza gacha.  
  
-Es cierto...tu entrenabas con Anna, no es verdad??- pregunto la otra joven después de haber separado a su hermano de el otro chico.  
  
-Bueno si, pero..- mencionaba con dificultad  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso...- pronuncio Len arreglándose su vestimenta y dejando a Horo-...porque tu que también hiciste tu consagración llegaste primero a la pensión y Anna tardo mas??- pregunto dudoso  
  
-Bueno...es que yo...yo...- observo que la miraban con ansiedad y curiosidad de saber algo mas que el simple hecho de que Anna había regresado y que todo cambiaria, pero que era??, que pasaría??, porque Anna era una shaman y no una sacerdotisa?? Eran las preguntas que todos tenían en la mente.  
  
-Vamos dinos, todo estar entre familia- alentó Horo Horo abrasando a todos cariñosamente y dándole una sonrisa para que no le diera pena decirlo.  
  
-Aléjate- rechazo Len mirándole friamente  
  
-Esta bien, tu no eres de la familia- le dijo cortante y lo dejo de abrazar  
  
-Si no quieres decirnos no lo hagas- cerenizo Pilika al entender el nerviosismo de su amiga.  
  
Tamao suspiro y respiro profundamente- La verdad es que no se mucho- miro al piso tímida  
  
-No importa...di lo que sabes- dijo el muchacho de hielo ansioso  
  
-Hermano!!...no la presiones-le dijo mirándolo desesperada  
  
-Lo único que se es que...- inicio la platica la chica algo tímida pero con detalle-...cuando las dos llegamos a Tokio para hacer la supremacía, comenzamos con el entrenamiento por igual, hacíamos lo mismo y tardo por lo menos año y medio así, luego llego un momento en donde ella parecía entregarle mas energías al trabajo o a lo que hacia, por lo cual no tardo ni tres años en terminarla y a mediados de el tercero ya se había consagrado y marchado de Tokio-  
  
Todos lo chicos se quedaron callados, extrañados y mas confundidos. El viento soplaba ante la calle oscura por la noche dándole la soledad de sus ideas.  
  
-Quieres decir que Anna termino su supremacía antes de tiempo??- pregunto Len iniciando de nuevo la conversación y con un tono de vos confusa.  
  
Tamao se recargo en la gran puerta café de la entrada -A si es...de hecho pensé que cuando llegara de nuevo a la pensión la encontraría al lado de Yoh- respondió decaída  
  
-Que extraño!!...- murmuro Lizerg mirando la luna y recordando-...esta es la primera vez que vemos a Anna después de seis años-  
  
-Muy cierto...pero no sabes algo acerca de que Anna se haya convertido en shaman??- pregunto Pilika intrigada y acercándose a Tamao.  
  
-No, para nada...- negó con la cabeza -...ni mucho menos se porque la señorita no regreso después de terminar-  
  
-Tal ves...- miraron a Horo Horo que estaba a punto de hablar y esperando una respuesta absurda-...después de que hubo terminado su supremacía entreno como una shaman por lo cual no regreso hasta ahora-  
  
Todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados y desconcertándolo- Oigan...no soy tan tonto-se quejo entre risas y llevándose su mano a la nuca.  
  
-Mas bien...- interrumpió Len -... no eres tan inteligente como ahora- lo molesto sin mirarlo  
  
-Cierra la boca- contesto molesto mientras Len solo sonreía  
  
-Pero hay algo extraño en tu historia- menciono el joven de ojos verdes al analizarla  
  
-Que??- pregunto la chica Ainu tratando de saber que era lo que quería decir  
  
-Pues que en un momento a otro Anna le daba mas esfuerzo a su entrenamiento-  
  
-Es cierto!!- exclamo Tamao sorprendida al recordar algo  
  
-Que pasa??- pregunto impactado Horo Horo y con cara dudosa  
  
-No se muy bien eso...pero una día antes de que fuéramos a entrenar a las casadas para una purificación, yo le había leído su fortuna del futuro-  
  
-Asi??...y que decía??- pregunto Diethel recargándose en la pared con una agudeza para escuchar lo que estaba apunto de contar  
  
La chica recordó, miro al cielo y empezó a hablar -Decía que encontraría otro camino entre las llamas del pasado y dejaría su corona anhelada atrás, no pude descifrarlo por completo pero si se que las llamas son algo poderoso y que la corona es algo valioso para ella-  
  
-Ya veo- susurro con suspicacia Lizerg  
  
-También ocurrió algo extraño al día siguiente, cuando fuimos a las cascadas- menciono mas seria  
  
-Que paso??- pregunto adentrado Len en la platica  
  
-Ese día...- Tamao se quedo callada, recordando paso a paso lo que había sucedido-... yo llegue un poco tarde a la purificación por lo cual Anna ya había terminado cuando yo emperece, en un momento a otro ella se alejo entre el bosque y cuando hube cumplido con mi labor y la busque para regresar no la encontré mas, regrese a la cabaña sola con la esperanza de que ella ya hubiese llegado pero ni rastro de ella-  
  
-Que raro- murmuro Pilika  
  
-Si, demasiado...- pronuncio el joven ojos de gato mirándole-...pero y luego, que paso cuando regreso??-  
  
-Veras...cuando la señorita regreso la vi muy extraña , pensativa , mantenía su rosario fuertemente apretado y al saludarla y preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido, ella se me acerco y me dijo "promételo...prométeme que cuidaras de él", yo no supe que responder a tales palabras, me quede callada y no quise preguntarle otra cosa mas, y presentía que ella tampoco quería aclarármelas, después de eso los días siguientes fueron cuando empezó a actuar de una forma mas energética-  
  
-Ya veo-susurro Lizerg cobrando compostura y observando su reloj dorado- ...creo que esta despedida a sido una de las mas largas- rió para deshacer el estrés que se había dado en la platica  
  
-Es verdad!!- afirmo Pilika siguiendo su risa  
  
En un momento todos se quedaron callados al escuchas una voces que venían de la pensión, de pronto se escucho a lo lejos un pequeño grito, un grito que desconcertó a todos, un grito no de dolor, si no de regaño.  
  
-Que esta pasando ahí dentro??- se pregunto Pilika echando un vistazo a su interior.  
  
-Se acaban de ver y ya están peleando...- musito Horo Horo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro -...les dije que le iría mal-  
  
-No opines...- le dijo Len a Horo Horo-...si no sabes mejor guarda silencio  
  
-Creen que fue buena idea dejarlos solos??- pregunto Tamao con una mano en el pecho un poco triste  
  
-Son su asuntos, no hay porque intervenir-afirmo el joven de verde  
  
-Tienes razón- aclaro Len  
  
-Y bien??...- bostezo el Ainu-...es hora de ir a tomar una siestecilla-  
  
-No es porque este de acuerdo contigo, pero es verdad, además mi hermana me ha de estar esperando- dijo Len mientras se giraba en dirección a su casa.  
  
-Si claro...también te faltan tus vasos de leche- anuncio burlonamente Horo Horo  
  
-Pues tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, por eso eres tan débil por que no lo haces- se defendió el otro joven sin ánimos, tenia ganas de llegar a su casa y dormir ya.  
  
-Si como no- contesto también en desanimo  
  
-Hasta luego Tamao!! hasta pronto Chicos!!....- se despidió Pilika-...ya vamonos hermano- lo jalo de su camisa y caminado se fueron perdiendo entre la noche.  
  
-Nos vamos Len??- ofreció Lizerg lo cual solo obtuvo como respuesta el que el chico se quedara esperando-Nos veremos pronto Tamao- se despidió y junto con Len también se perdieron entre la calle.  
  
Al entrar el ambiente era cálido, hasta que en un momento donde la chica rosada entraba solo escucho un fragmento de una discusión que se había dado entre Anna e Yoh.  
  
-No tengo porque darte mas explicaciones!!...- safó su brazo que era sostenido por la mano de Yoh-...te he dado las suficientes como para que me dejes libre!!- menciono Anna enojada y fría  
  
-No lo acepto, no lo are!!-se negaba Yoh un poco desesperado pero tratando de guardar la calma  
  
-Pues ese no es mi problema!!- pronuncio Anna aun mas enojada, luego miro a su derecha, la figura de la chica se distinguió entrando a la casa - Y tu que haces ahí??- le pregunto a Tamao la cual se quedo callada  
  
-Te tardaste mucho- susurro Yoh tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería que esa pelea se propagara mas y mucho menos que ella la viera.  
  
-Lo siento...me iré a recostar...- menciono triste Tamao al ver la mirada de Yoh la cual contenía mucho dolor, un dolor que no comprendía el porque- ... con permiso- termino, bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Anna e Yoh se miraban sin decir nada, algo había cambiado y ambos lo sabían, sabían también que no quería que fuera así, pero no lo pudieron evitar.  
  
-Te dije...- hablo la joven de nuevo con mas calma pero sin dejar su frialdad a un lado-...te lo dije bien claro, no entiendo porque ahora no lo aceptas- lo miro triste.  
  
-Pensé que no pasaría...-susurro mientras pasaba a un lado de ella-...no me quedare de brazos cruzados Anna, no lo are-menciono por final  
  
Con estas palabras Yoh se adentro a su habitación para dormir dejando a la chica pensativa y con un fuerte presentimiento en el pecho. Luego ella también se fue a su habitación.  
  
Continuara...  
  
_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_- :+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_  
  
Gracias a los REVIEWS!!o como se escriban n_n...espero que les haya gustado. 


	3. 3°Capitulo

Es la segunda versión, lo que paso mientras Tamao y los otros estaban fuera, pero esta es con Yoh y Anna. Para que no se confundan.  
  
comenzamos...  
  
_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_- :+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_-:+*+:-_  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Una explicación sin terminar, es mas que suficiente (2° versión)  
  
La noche había caído ya, el rítmico cantar de los grillos se escuchaba en la sala de la casa donde todos, arrodillados cerca de la mesa, se echaban miradas calladas y tensas.  
  
-Y??...- rompió ese gran silencio incomodo aquella chica de cabello rosa. -...como se encuentra señorita Anna??-  
  
-Bien...gracias- respondió sin mírala y tomando su té  
  
-Hace ya mucho tiempo, verdad Annita??- pregunto Yoh con voz seria, pero por dentro una cesación de abrasarla, besarla y tenerla en sus brazos se acumulaba.  
  
Anna solo lo observo por un instante con una mirada triste llena de pesar, luego bajo la cabeza y se quedo callada.  
  
De nuevo un silencio los abrazo a todos, las miradas seguían cruzándose unos con otras, y bien daban a entender que no tenían que estar ahí, los chicos podían esperar para saber que pasaría , pero Yoh necesitaba saber toda la historia y reafirmar su futuro en ese mismo instante, necesitaba las respuesta ahora, cosa en donde no tenían que meter las narices los demás.  
  
-Será mejor que ya me valla...ya es demasiado tarde- afirmó Len cobrando compostura  
  
-Tienes razón es muy tarde ya...- se puso de pie Pilika y con un movimiento de cabeza llamo la atención de su hermano.-...vamos hermano-  
  
-Fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo Anna- se despidió el chico de cabello verde que también se marchaba  
  
-Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo Tamao después de recoger lasa tazas  
  
Nuevamente el silencio reino dentro de la sala. La chica tomo el ultimo sorbo de té que contenía su taza, un respiro se escucho enseguida que la dejo en la mesa.  
  
-Quieres mas Annita??- pregunto Yoh poniéndose de pie y tomando la tetera. La joven no dijo nada, solo se dedico a arrimarle la tasa en signo de afirmación.  
  
El chico se hinco a su lado y le sirvió con mucha delicadeza. El antiguo sentimiento que había tenido hace unos minutos, comenzó a palpitarle desde su interior.  
  
-Gracias- dijo en vos baja Anna al ver terminado la acción del té, pero se quedo inmóvil al sentir un fuerte abrazo proporcionado por el joven desde su espalda.  
  
-Anna!!...- se escucho en susurro la voz de Yoh. La mantenía pegada hacia el y su cabeza parecía encontrar un refugio cálido entre su cuello y sus hombros de la chica-...no sabes...no sabes cuanto te extrañe-  
  
La joven shaman permanecía inmóvil a tal acción, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, pero algo desde su interior empezó a proporcionarle lastima y nerviosismo. -Yoh!!..- musito por fin después de unos minutos-...yo...yo también te he extrañado...pero...-  
  
El joven se separo muy lentamente y se coloco frente de ella , la miro por unos segundos con aquellos ojos adormilados - Te has puesto muy hermosa- le menciono algo ruborizado  
  
Ella solo sonrió levemente - gracias, pero...-no podía mencionar aquellas palabras, quería decirlas pero algo se lo impedía...la lastima??  
  
-Que pasa Annita??- pregunto dudoso pero sereno.  
  
-Yoh... yo...- volvió a mencionar respirando profundamente-...yo viene a hablar contigo de un asunto importante-  
  
-Asunto??...pues adelante dímelo- dijo en tono de alegría. Parecía calmado sin ningún pesar, tal vez la bienvenida de su prometida le había puesto de muy buen humor.  
  
La chica lo miro con un poco mas de firmeza y valentía, recobrando aquella mirada fría que siempre cargaba al enfrenarse con algo...o con alguien.  
  
-Yoh...- empezó -...desde que partí muchas cosas han pasado al igual que han cambiado...- tomo un sorbo de nuevo de su té, que ya casi se estaba tornando frió-... creo que tu mas que nadie te has podido dar cuenta de todo ...no es si??-  
  
El chico rió graciosamente- Si te refieres a lo que e conseguido como el gimnasio o a la remodelación de la pensión...yo creo que si- rió de nuevo  
  
Anna dejo la taza en la mesa muy seria - No Yoh!!...no es eso- dijo sin mirarlo  
  
-A no??- pregunto mirándola fijamente  
  
-No...- reafirmo ella-...me refiero que no solo eso ha cambiado, si no que tu y los de mas han cambiado...- se quedo callada un momento- ...Yoh...yo...yo e cambiado-  
  
Yoh no entendía del todo, porque esa platica??, porque en ves de que hablaran de sus vidas en el futuro, estaban hablando de su pasado?? de un pasado que no conocían y que tal vez deberían olvidar.  
  
-Anna- musito el joven tranquilo  
  
-Yoh!!...yo...- ella se puso de pie, parecía cada vez mas nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo-...yo...he cambiado de barias formas, y a pesar de que me veas como antes, no significa que sea como antes-  
  
El chico también se puso de pie y se le acerco, sabia que lo que decía era verdad, el abrazo de hace un momento fue aceptado, significando que si no hubiese cambiado ella lo hubiera rechazado - Se que has cambiado...- hablo aun tranquilo-...pero eso impide que tu y yo sigamos unidos-  
  
Anna detuvo los pasos que daba de un lado a otro, parecía espantada y pensativa, después de las palabras escuchadas- A...a eso me refiero Yoh- dijo sin subir la mirada  
  
El muchacho la miro extrañado y se le acerco aun mas - A que te refieres Annita??...si temes al compromiso, no dejare que nos alejemos de nuevo- alentó  
  
Anna lo miro con la poca valentía que había reunido - Que no entiendes Yoh...no puedes??- le menciono con impaciencia.  
  
-Entender que Anna??...nuestro futuro??...nuestro futuro ya esta dicho, no??- pregunto tan normal, que parecía que todo lo escuchado fuese natural.  
  
La chica se quedo callada y se recargo en la pared - Yoh, al parecer no creo explicarme bien o...- lo miro mas sería que antes-...o no entiendes-  
  
Se puso frente de él, casi encarándolo, mirando aquellos sus ojos negros y tranquilizadores, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun pudiera tener aquélla mirada, en la cual hace años la hubiesen calmado aunque fuera el fin del mundo.  
  
Yoh se quedo mirándola por un momento en silencio, sintió un presentimiento que no había sentido hace años, exactamente el mismo día en el que Anna, su prometida se había marchado a Tokio.  
  
-Creo que ni tu ni yo nos entendemos...- menciono cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada-.. seré mas directa ...- respiro profundamente y soltó las palabras -... Yoh, no he venido a para quedarme -  
  
El chico la miro extrañado - Que??...- parecía como si quisiera articular palabra, pero su confusión se lo impedía.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste...no he venido a quedarme, de hecho me marchare hasta que halla arreglado todo, y espero que cuente con tu apoyo-  
  
-A que te refieres??...como que no has venido a quedarte??- musito después de quedar casi paralítico de las palabras.  
  
-Quieres que te lo diga con otras palabras??- alzo levemente la voz un poco exhausta  
  
-Solo quiero que sea directa y que me digas le verdad...no entiendo que quieres decirme o que trates de hacer??- respondió con un tono mas serio. No entendía cual eran las palabras escondidas de toda la platica que habían tenido, no sospechaba o no quería saber.  
  
-Tienes razón...- afirmo ella- ...muchísima razón, debí ser directa desde que te vi y creo que no lo he sido-dijo sin bajar su orgullo y un poco enfadada.  
  
Yoh la miro con suspicacia. Había cambiado mucho, ella siempre había defendido su palabra, pero ahora que pasaba??...que diría??  
  
Anna se quedo callada como buscando aquel valor para poder soltarlas -Yoh...- de nuevo se puso frente de él- he venido a romper el compromiso-  
  
El joven se quedo extasiado, parecía como si aquellas palabras lo golpearan fuertemente en la cabeza y lo dejaran anonadado - Que??!!- exclamo en pregunta y muy sorprendido  
  
-Anna camino un poco al otro lado de la sala - Espero que lo aceptes- le aconsejo  
  
-No- escucho de aquellos labios en la cual casi no solía mencionarse  
  
Anna se quedo inmóvil de nuevo - No??- pregunto mirándolo  
  
-No, no puedes...no debes- le dijo muy serio, controlando aquel enfado que parecía crecer  
  
Anna rió un poco - que no puedo??...no me pruebes Yoh-le amenazo  
  
-No Anna...- refirmo acercándosele-...no dejare que nuestro compromiso se rompa, no podré, no lo aceptare- le dijo muy serio y con tanta firmeza que parecía otro.  
  
-Pues lo siento por ti, porque yo ya lo acepte y es mas que suficiente- le respondió, y aunque pareciera que la masca de su orgullo fuera muy resistente, aquella situación la ponía muy nerviosa, y tal vez muy en el fondo triste.  
  
-Porque??..- pregunto tratando de buscar una respuesta-...porque hasta ahora??...porque esa decisión??-  
  
Anna lo miro- el tiempo Yoh...el tiempo- le dio como respuesta  
  
-El tiempo que??- pregunto de nuevo con una mirada diferente, una mirada que ya no poseía lo sentimientos que tenia hace unos momentos, esta ves expresaba miedo y disgusto.  
  
-Por favor Yoh, no te hagas el que no entiende- menciono disgustada  
  
-Y como quieres que lo tome??...si acabas de venir a decirme que el compromiso que he guardado todos estos años, que he tratado de mantener en pie se ha roto porque tu solo lo quieres así-  
  
-Porque no simplemente lo aceptas??...porque no solo dice que si, y ya??- pregunto desesperada  
  
-Por que no Anna!! por que no!!...- exclamo acercándosele poco a poco-...no es fácil solo dejarte ir sabiendo que por ti tengo lo que tengo...que por ti he luchado sin dejarme vencer para obtener todo lo que tu querías en la vida y, así yo poder vivir a lado de la persona que mas amo en mi vida- dijo ya muy cerca de ella  
  
-Yoh!...- menciono levemente-...porque lo haces tan difícil??-  
  
-Porque no es fácil...porque desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti para seguir adelante...tu eres lo que me anima a no dejarme derrotar, para conseguir todo aquello que te hiciera feliz y te mantuviera cerca de mi -  
  
-Basta!!...- grito Anna fuertemente y luego callándose por haberlo hecho- ...es suficiente, yo he tomado una decisión - la chica le dio la espalda para dejar aquella discusión como estaba.  
  
-No...-volvió a decir Yoh , la tomó de su brazo girándola hacia él, quedando muy junto de ella, casi rozándose con su aliento y respiración.  
  
En los dos se notaba aquella mirada triste y dolorosa, con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza el chico la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él- No me dejes Anna...eres mi todo- le susurro. Un pequeño beso estaba apunto de formarse, un beso en donde Yoh daría todo, pero donde Anna se confundiría mucho mas.  
  
La joven tenía el pequeño impulso de hacerlo, de darlo, de saber que era eso que hace mucho había querido sentir de él, que hubiera querido que pasara en un momento donde ella mas lo deseaba, en aquel momento el cual ya había quedado olvidado en el pasado.  
  
-No te rindes verdad??- pregunto inconscientemente alejándolo de él con un empujón, como dándose a respetar-...acéptalo ya!!- exclamo nuevamente y de nuevo dándole la espalda para poder terminar la discusión.  
  
Yoh estaba dolido, furioso, confundido, no se explicaba bien aquel sentimiento roto, aquella decisión sorpresiva, aquella aclaración, que para Anna era mas que suficiente.  
  
El muchacho la tomo de la muñeca antes de que se alejar por completo - Debes de darme una buena explicación, no se arreglara con aquellas palabras... - la chica se jalo un poco pero él la tomo con mas fuerza-...no acepto lo que dices!!-  
  
-No tengo porque darte mas explicaciones!!...- safó su brazo que era sostenido por la mano de Yoh-...te he dado las suficientes como para que me dejes libre!!- menciono Anna enojada y fría  
  
-No lo acepto, no lo are!!-se negaba Yoh un poco desesperado pero tratando de guardar la calma  
  
-Pues ese no es mi problema!!- pronuncio Anna aun mas enojada, luego miro a su derecha, la figura de la chica se distinguió entrando a la casa - Y tu que haces ahí??- le pregunto a Tamao la cual se quedo callada  
  
-Te tardaste mucho- susurro Yoh tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería que esa pelea se propagara mas y mucho menos que ella la viera.  
  
-Lo siento...me iré a recostar...- menciono triste Tamao al ver la mirada de Yoh la cual contenía mucho dolor, un dolor que no comprendía el porque- ... con permiso- termino, bajo la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Anna e Yoh se miraban sin decir nada, algo había cambiado y ambos lo sabían, sabían también que no quería que fuera así, pero no lo pudieron evitar.  
  
-Te dije...- hablo la joven de nuevo con mas calma pero sin dejar su frialdad a un lado-...te lo dije bien claro, no entiendo porque ahora no lo aceptas- lo miro triste.  
  
-Pensé que no pasaría...-susurro mientras pasaba a un lado de ella-...no me quedare de brazos cruzados Anna, no lo are-menciono por final  
  
Con estas palabras Yoh se adentro a su habitación para dormir, una lagrima casi invisible, pero muy lastimera, se deslizo por su mejilla dejándola caer sin importarle, se recostó en su cama, parecía una pesadilla aquella situación, y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.  
  
Continuara... 


	4. 4° Capitulo

Capitulo 4°  
  
La carta que cambio nuestro futuro...el adiós??  
  
La calidez de los rayos le acariciaban el rostro, con una expresión llena de tristeza todavía. Confusión escondida en sus ojos reflejaban lo pasado y en sus oídos resumbaban sus palabras.  
  
"-Te dije... te lo dije bien claro, no entiendo porque ahora no lo aceptas- "  
  
Su mirada bajaba poco a poco quitándola de aquellas nubes blancas que yacían en el cielo, como si con ella pudiese ver su vida de otra forma.  
  
- No pensé que pasaría- susurro mientras se recostaba en aquel alto tejado de su casa. En un momento frunció el seño y otra pregunta lo agito - Shaman??...porque Anna es una shaman- guardo silencio  
  
El viento soplaba levemente aquel día, Yoh, fue cerrando sus ojos recordando aquella ves en donde había dado su palabra , sin saber que podía cumplirse...aquella vez donde todo cambio.  
  
***  
  
Estaba amaneciendo, aun lo recuerdo. Los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana y me impedirán abrir completamente los ojos. El dolor de mis heridas por el torneo de shamanes aun perduraba, pero cada día era mas leve y con menos molestia.  
  
-Aun es muy temprano- musite bostezando y mire a mi alrededor.  
  
Pude pararme con dificultad , me coloque mis pantuflas y camine hacia la ventana para corre completamente la cortina de mi habitación, pude notar que en la puerta principal estaba ella , tan hermosa y tranquila como siempre, revisando el nuevo correo que acababa de llegar.  
  
A un no podía creer que desde ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre y poder compartir lo que quisiéramos juntos...bueno, eso creía.  
  
Mientras entraba con el bulto de cartas en la mano, me dispuse a dar una ducha y cambiarme para luego bajar al desayuno.  
  
En el momento que bajaba las escaleras, note que Tamao acomodaba los platos en la mesa.  
  
-Joven Yoh, muy buenos días...- me sonrió-...como se siente hoy??- -Buenos días Tamao, muy bien gracias...- le respondí mientras miraba a mi alrededor -...y Anna??-  
  
-Creo que se encuentra en la sala, acaba de traer unos paquetes y cartas-  
  
-Ya veo...gracias Tamao-  
  
Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Me di cuenta que estaba sentada viendo la Televisión y en la mesita de centro había una carta con su nombre.  
  
Desde ese momento note algo raro, nadie le mandaba cartas y eso la sabía, ya que si mi abuela la mandaba saludar siempre lo hacia en las misma carta que me manda a mí.  
  
-Esa son para ti- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y me señalo un lugar donde había unas 5 cartas mas. Supuse que serian de mis amigos y creo que acerté al ver los nombre de ellos escritos en ellas.  
  
-Valla que bueno!!!- no tarde en abrirlas y ver los saludos que me mandaban mis amigos. Len había ido con su hermana a china, Horo Horo y Pilika estaba de excursión a un bosque muy famoso querían relajarce después de las batallas, Manta se había ido de vacaciones a Estado Unidos, Lizerg se encontraba en esos momentos visitando a las Lilis y Ryu me decía que estaba perdido, que si no le hacía el favor de ayudarlo a regresar a casa...pero creo que no pensó en ponerle remitente a su carta.  
  
-Como te sientes??- escuche de nuevo la voz de Anna  
  
-Mucho mejor- conteste mientras guardaba mis cartas.  
  
-Eso me parece perfecto...- me miro muy rara, como si estuviera preparando algo para mi-...hoy empieza de nuevo el entrenamiento  
  
-Que??...pero Anna-  
  
-Pero que??- pregunto del mismo tono que siempre  
  
-Aun me duelen algunas heridas- me queje como un niñito pequeño  
  
-Pero te sientes mejor no??- me pregunto ahora mirándome sarcástica  
  
-Bueno si pero...- En ese momento Tamao nos interrumpió con la excusa de avisarnos de que el desayuno estaba servido.  
  
-Ahora vamos- respondió Anna poniéndose de pie.  
  
Yo quería cambiar de tema o mas bien, que no se repitiera el tema del entrenamiento, por ahora no quería entrenar y me dispuse a preguntar algo...lo que fuese.  
  
-Y??...y??...ya la leíste??-  
  
Anna me miro confundida- Leer que??-  
  
-La carta...tu carta- le respondí dejando mis nervios a un lado  
  
-Ah!!...eso, no un no- me dijo mientras se encaminaba al comedor mientras daba un suspiro alivianado.  
  
La como da fue deliciosa aquella ves, no podía levantarme de mi asiento, estaba totalmente lleno y con lo flojo que suelo ser, ni hacia el intento.  
  
Anna se puso de pie, tomo su carta y mientras la abría camino hacia fuera de casa, hacia el jardín. La perdi de vista al salir totalmente del comedor. -Parese ser que es de su abuela Joven Yoh- me dijo Tamao ,que recogía los platos, al verme concentrado en ella...en mi Anna.  
  
Le di una sonrisa- Supuse que sería de ella, pero es raro que le mande una aparte, solo lo hace cuando es algo urgente -  
  
-Tal vez lo sea Joven- me respondió, como dándome ánimos.  
  
-A lo mejor- conteste sin ganas. No quería que fuera algo importante o urgente, pues siempre que mi abuela mandaba algo con esas situaciones, tenia que ir preparado para lo que viniera, por lo regular no siempre eran satisfactorias...quien diría que tenía razón.  
  
En un momento vi pasar a Anna muy apurada, casi corriendo a su habitación . Tamao y yo nos quedamos muy confundidos y tal ves un poco asustados.  
  
-Señoriota Anna!!. Exclamo Tamao, pero antes de que la alcanzara la detuve.  
  
-Yo iré...no te preocupes-  
  
Tamao desistió y me dio paso un poco afligida, me encamine, subí las escaleras, casi no tarde en llagar a la habitación de Anna , toque tres veces pero no obtuve respuestas, a lo cual me dispuse a entrar.  
  
Alcance a escuchar un sollozo cuando estaba dando los primeros pasos en la habitación de mi prometida, la observe, ella estaba sentada el filo de su cama, con carta en mano y creo yo, no se con seguridad, con una lagrima en su mejilla, la cual seco cuando me acerque a ella.  
  
-Que pasa Annita??- pregunte sentándome a su lado  
  
-Que te hace creer que tengo algo??- me respondió aun ignorando mi mirada  
  
-Bueno pues porque estas llorando- le dije en broma  
  
-Yo no estoy...- se quedo en silencio por unos momentos-...necesito hablar con Tamao- cambio el tema  
  
-Con Tamao??- me pregunte, no entendía nada, era tan salo un pequeño adolescente capas de no entender la madures ya propicia de Anna.  
  
-Si, si...con Tamao...anda llámala...ya!!- me respondió casi en voz alta  
  
Yo me puse de pie y camine a la puerta para hacer caso a lo que me pidió - si me necesitas estaré abajo ok-ella no dijo nada y cerré la puerta.  
  
Para mi suerte Tamao esta terminando de subir la escaleras y se me aproximo.  
  
-Que sucede con la señorita Anna, joven Yoh??- me pregunto preocupada  
  
-Aun lo ignoro....pero quiere hablar con tigo-  
  
-Con migo??...- me pregunto un poco asustada o impresionada, aun no lo se - ...ahm!! esta bien-  
  
Tamao había hecho mas cercana a Anna después del torneo, no eran tan amigas, pero se llevaban mucho mejor que antes.  
  
Ella entro a la habitación, yo no tenía mucho que hacer ahí, así que me fui a la mía.  
  
Paso un buen rato así , aun sin saber que era lo que le sucedía a mi Anna. El aburrimiento era muy constante cuando no tenía a ninguno de mis amigos cerca, pero eso solo dudaría unos días ya que Manta len y Horo Horo con su hermana vendrían muy pronto a visitarme.  
  
Al salir me di cuenta que Tamao iba saliendo junto con Anna.  
  
-Iré a hablar por teléfono y a hacer la cena- escuche decir a Tamao con la mirada gacha, bajo las escaleras y se perdió entre los pasillos.  
  
Mire a Anna y ella me miro, lo único que hice fue sonreírle...ya que pienso que es como una mascara o un arma contra todo...mi sonrisa.  
  
-Todo bien Annita??- pregunte  
  
-Yoh...- musito triste-...quiero que leas esto-  
  
Anna me dio la carta, su carta, la extendí ante mis ojos y comencé a leer:  
  
Mi querida Kiouyama Anna  
  
Me es grato el saber que estas bien, espero que sigas dando entrenamiento y checaditas a mi flojo nieto Azakura Yoh, ahora Shaman King....  
  
-Flojo??....hago lo mejor que puedo - me queje alegré ante lo escrito  
  
-Sigue leyendo, quieres!!- me regaño Anna aun seria  
  
...pero no hablemos de lo que ya conocemos. El motivo de esta carta es para darte a conocer la fecha en la cual tendrás que seguir con el entrenamiento de Sacerdotisa...  
  
-Es verdad tu entrenamiento- musite en susurro  
  
-Sigue leyendo- escuche de nuevo de mi prometida  
  
...creo yo que aun lo recuerdas, recordar que no aun te falta por cumplir tu titulo, por lo que es necesario que vengas a Tokio...  
  
-A tokio!!- exclame  
  
-Sigue leyendo- volví a escuchar con un tono quebrado  
  
...de aquí te llevaremos a un templo sagrado donde, junto con Tamamura Tamao, seguirás tu entrenamiento ahí por 6 años ...  
  
Me sorprendí ante tales palabras - 6 AÑOS??!!- mire a Anna que ahora bajaba la cabeza y sus cabellos escondían su perfil.  
  
-Sigue leyendo- menciono nuevamente pero esta ves es un pequeño susurro doloroso.  
  
Yo aunque ya no quería leer, lo hice, tomando mi poco valor de ese momento.  
  
....recibiendo un entrenamiento apto para tu poder espiritual. Siento decirte mi querida Anna que tu compromiso puede marchitarse, ya que yo también considero que es mucho tiempo...  
  
Tuve el impulso de abrazar a Anna en ese momento, de saber que pasaría con lo nuestro, pero no lo hice tenía que terminar la carta y luego...y luego ver que pasaría.  
  
...pero espero que tomes una decisión sabía. Yo mientras tanto te estaré esperando, ansiosa de que vengas lo mas pronto posible, y si es posible al día siguiente en la cual recibas esta carta.  
  
Me despido, no esperando una carta tuya...si no tu presencia.  
  
ATTE: Azakura Kino  
  
Me quede inmóvil a su lado, tome aun mas valor y me aproxime lentamente mientras que en mi pecho se formaba un nudo para no llorar.  
  
-Anna- susurre y en el momento en el que lo hice ella lentamente, como no queriendo, me abraso, un abraso muy cálido, tierno, hermoso...aun puedo sentir el calor que me dio en ese momento.  
  
-No me quiero ir...- me dijo apunto de soltar sus lagrimas ante mi-...no ahora-  
  
Alce su mirada y la puse ante la mía -no te preocupes...-le dije para darle un consuelo, el cual no servía para mi-...no se marchitara-  
  
Ella parecía buscar un refugio ante mi abraso, estaba sollozando antes de que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos.  
  
-Yoh...tu sabes que un amor lejano no se da...- menciono al separarse- ...aceptaras lo que venga??- pregunto mientras yo le secaba su lagrima.  
  
Otra ves, de nuevo, mi sonrisa-...claro que si- conteste firmemente y con la fe de que no pasaría.  
  
Ella por algo tan extraño que parezca había tomado mi mano- vamos Yoh., hay que ir a cenar...- me encamino hacia las escaleras-...que mañana partiré-  
  
***  
  
-...Partiré...- susurro de nuevo mientras abría los ojos, esa palabras sonaba como un eco en su cabeza. Algo llamo su atención, una persona que recogía una carta de el suelo, era Anna que aun permanecía en la pensión.  
  
Yoh la miro extrañado, el mismo presentimiento que había sentido hace 6 años sintió en ese momento, quien le mandaría una carta a Anna - si apenas ayer llego??- se pregunto el chico .  
  
Sabia que algo no andaba bien, la excusa de "el tiempo" no era suficiente para el y como había dicho anteriormente...no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.  
  
Continuara...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS REVIEWS DE TODOS ...ME HACEN MUY FELIZ AL RECIBIRLOS, LES MANDO UN GRAN BESO Y UN FUERTE ABRASO.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS. 


	5. 5°Capitulo

Capitulo 5°  
  
Un misterio en la carta...Una promesa por cumplir.  
  
Tomo asiento en aquella gran piedra, la cual con la oscuridad de la noche, le daba un tono azulado y frío a su textura. La luz de la fogata parpadeaba en su rostro y calentaba su cuerpo mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba la luna. Un crujido de rama seca lo altero y le hizo girar la cabeza a su dirección. Un diminuto joven salió dentro de las ramas de los árboles y se le aproximo tranquilamente.  
  
- Entregaste la carta??- pregunto dejándolo de mirar y recobrando su mirada en la fogata  
  
-Si mi seño- contesto alegre mientras se metía a una pequeña cabañita hecha con ramas y cobijos.  
  
-Muy bien...- contesto-...ahora solo hay que esperar a pasado mañana para verla de nuevo- susurro en silenció con un tono de alivio y melancolía en su voz.  
  
***  
  
La noche paso rápida, la luna cruzo el cielo en un dos por tres y los rayos tenues del sol penetraban cierta habitación , dando tacto a la lisa piel de una joven de carácter frió.  
  
La chica se puso de pie como no queriendo y quedándose en el filo de la cama su pensamiento la inundo en barios recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados. Un gesto de incredulidad se formo levemente y se puso de pie, camino hacia la regadera y después de darse un buen baño decidió bajar a tomar el desayuno, el ultimo desayuno en la cual comería en esa casa, y con esa compañía.  
  
Después de bajar el ultimo escalón, la chica noto que aun había un poco de tensión en la sala, pues al toparse con Tamao y al ver que esta bajo la mirada como temerosa no dudo en su miedo por hablar o de expresarse.  
  
De camino al comedor a darse a la tarea de probar bocado, noto que los chicos se encontraban también en un grato desayuno en la cual Horo Horo y Len se encontraba discutiendo como siempre, Lizerg platicaba agustamente con Pilika la cual se entretenía para calmar a su hermano y que dejara de dar lata ,y porque no??, para defender a Len, pero en el momento en el que ella abrió la puerta, todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron callados, ningún movimiento se noto en el trascurso en la cual ella tomaba asiento y comenzaba su comida....solo un leve susurro de un "hola" se escucho de pocas bocas.  
  
Poco a poco los chicos iban acabando su comida y se retiraban discretamente a otra habitación, Tamao recogió los trastos de cada uno, pues la presencia de la joven shaman no les daba ni siquiera la confianza de poder comer a gusto. En ese momento Anna noto la ausencia de alguien mas, de alguien el la cual los últimos días había esquivado mucho, Yoh.  
  
Yoh no se encontraba por ninguna parte y su orgullo le impedía que preguntase o mencionase su nombre, y la verdad no le importaba mucho en donde se encontrara y que estuviera asiendo, pues desde que rompió el compromiso cada quien era responsable de sus actos. -Señorita Anna- interrumpió Tamao  
  
-Que quieres??- pregunto dando el ultimo bocado de estofado en su boca y con un tono de molestia.  
  
-Quiere que le sirva mas??- se ofreció pidiendo su plato  
  
-No, ya no gracias- retiro su plato y se quedo sentada, sin decir nada , mirando la mesa, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos...se dispuso a hablar al ver que Lizerg fue el ultimo en salir de el comedor.  
  
-Tamao...- hablo firmemente-...siéntate por favor-  
  
Tamao desconcertada tomo asiento frente de ella, tímidamente la miro, apretó fuertemente el mantel con sus manos delicadas y Anna parecía verla fijamente. La chica rozada aun se preguntaba el porque de ese nerviosismo, últimamente ella se había comportado muy dura con ella, la mandaba a muchos deberes, pero razonables y aunque ella sabia que no era nerviosismo de miedo o de temor a sus palabras, sabia que la mirada de Anna tenía cierto dolor que lo escondía.  
  
-Sabes lo que esta pasado verdad??- pregunto sin tapujo la joven shaman de diadema roja  
  
-No con claridad señorita- contesto mas calmada  
  
Anna apretó - Esta bien...- suspiro para recobrar palabra-..recuerdas aquella ves en la cual te dije que me prometieras que cuidaras de él...de Yoh??-  
  
Tamao se sorprendió de lo dicho por Anna, los recuerdos le llegaron mas rápido que el suspiro que se escucho. En todo ese tiempo en la cual Tamao aun no entendía lo que quería decir, le habían pasado muchas cosas por la cabeza y no negaría que paso el nombre de Yoh también.  
  
-Si, señorita, lo recuerdo muy bien- contesto después de recordarlo  
  
-Muy bien...- dijo Anna -...Tamao, quiero saber si me lo prometerás, quiero saber si lo aras-bajo la cabeza perdiendo la mirada de la chica pelirosa.  
  
-Por supuesto que si...- contesto Tamao escondiendo aquella alegría que sentía, pues hacia tiempo que ella sentía algo mas por el joven Rey shaman y si Anna se lo pedía porque negarse??.-...claro que lo haría señorita, pero antes, me gustaría...me gustaría saber o tener una explicación-  
  
Anna la miro, sabia que tenía razón, mucha razón, si le iba a pedir una cosa así debería saber el porque, además de que Tamao era una chica muy inteligente y no podía dejarla con una gran duda la cual cambiaria su futuro de ella también.  
  
-Muy bien, te explicare...- la joven tomo una posición en la cual se reflejaba poca tensión, con confianza-...sabes que la relación de mi compromiso con Yoh se había marchitado el mismo momento en la cual recibí la carta de trasferencia a Tokio para mi supremacía, no??-  
  
La otra chica afirmo con la cabeza interesada en la platica que escuchaba, sabia que su compromiso de Anna e Yoh se marchitaría o que no seria el mismo, pero ignoraba porque ella estaba involucrada.  
  
-Bueno pues he decido que...- la miro fijamente y muy seria-...que tu Tamamura Tamao seas mi sucesora en ese puesto de prometida-  
  
La señorita rosada se quedo estática, sabia que no era lo mismo cuidar de Yoh a ser algo mas de Yoh, y no le entraban en la cabeza el que ella fuera la que tomara el puesto en la cual Kiouyama Anna había soñado tanto y defendido hasta no mas poder.-A..A...Anna... yo??- Tartamudeo la chica  
  
Anna la miro esperando aquella excusa o respuesta que le daría- No me negaras...- interrumpió-...no me negaras que Yoh te hizo sentir algo mas que una amistad, verdad??- pregunto sin tapujo.  
  
Tamao bajo la mirada- No señorita, no lo negare pero...pero...no entiendo, él lo sabe??- cuestiono aun confundida  
  
-Pues aun que no lo sepa, debe estar conciente de que su abuela sabiendo que yo rompí el compromiso conseguiría a otra sucesora y quien mas que Tú??- agudo se ceja y quedaron en silencio.  
  
El poco aire que entraba por las ventanas y la puerta se mezclaba y apagaba los susurros de los jóvenes que se mantenían escondidos escuchando la conversación de las dos chicas del comedor.  
  
-Quieres guardar silencio??...te van a escuchar- protesto Pilika un poco molesta a su hermano que se encontraba hincado.  
  
-Lo haría si te fijaras por donde caminas...- contesto Horo-Horo acariciando su mano, que su hermana había pisado sin querer-...mi dedito!!- se quejo llorando.  
  
-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- musito el joven de ojos gatunos recargándose en la pared  
  
-Pero bien que estas aquí no??- pregunto el peliazul sonriéndole con cinismo y colocando una ojera en una puerta para tener mejor percepción de lo que decían Anna y Tamao  
  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- se defendió Len serio  
  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe!!...- exclamo Horo Horo en forma burlona- ...si claro!!-  
  
-Oigan Chicos??...- se escucho la voz del joven verde que se encontraba sentado a un lado del chico chino. Al parecer tenia alguna duda pues acariciaba suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos y se hundía en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que pasa Lizerg??- pregunto la chica azulada  
  
Todos lo vieron esperando una respuesta.  
  
-...Alguno de ustedes ya sabe lo que quería decir la premonición de Anna que le hizo la señorita Tamao??- Pregunto de nuevo el shaman verde mirándolos con duda.  
  
-No...- contesto Len  
  
Pilika alzo la vista y miro a Lizerg- A mí...- los chicos la miraron-...a mí me menciono que ya tenia algo mas de su significado, que después de el desayuno me lo explicaría.  
  
-Te dijo algo mas??- pregunto Len  
  
-Pues...solo que algo malo pasaría, y que ella esperaba hacer algo antes-  
  
Los chicos se quedaban mirando unos a otros. De pronto Horo Horo se puso de pie bruscamente- Ahí vienen...ya terminaron de platicar!!- dijo algo exaltado.  
  
En ese momento la puerta de abrió y dejo ver la cara de Anna, con aquella expresión siempre tan seria, fría y arrogante.  
  
-Que hacen aquí??- pregunto en tono serio  
  
Todos tartamudeaban y no sabían que decir. Anna en cambio, se encamino hacia su habitación a preparar las cosas para su partida, ya sin el interés de saber la excusas que dirían lo demás chicos depuse de hacerle la pregunta.  
  
La joven se adentro a su habitación, se aproximo a una pequeña maleta que había hecho y al momento de abrirla una exhalación se escucho -Donde esta??...- se preguntaba mientras sus manos buscaban una y otra ves aquel objeto que quería -...donde esta la carta??-  
  
Sin dudarlo ella salió rápidamente, con pasos arrastrados y pesados, en busca de la carta que había recibido el día anterior por la mañana.  
  
-"Donde estaría??, quien la tomo??...porque no esta en donde la deje??"- se preguntaba una y otra, y otra ves en su mente mientras furiosa apretaba las manos.  
  
Al llegar a la sala, Tamao se encontraba platicando con sus amigos acerca de lo que había averiguado de su premonición.  
  
-Entonces, quieres decir que el significado de la "corona anhelada" es Yoh??- pregunto Len dudoso, atento a lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Exacto, y "las llamas del pasado" es algo poderoso que enfrento tiempo atrás...- la chica rosada se toco la frente-...pero aun no se que es...-  
  
-O quien es??- musito Lizerg, dando su punto de vista al descubierto.  
  
En eso un grito se escucho -Quien??!!- Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron a tremendo enojo de Anna, la cual los miraba con mucho desafió -Quiero saber quien entro en mi habitación y esculco mis cosas??-Les pregunto pasando su mirada uno por uno  
  
-De que hablas Anna, nadie a entrado a tu habitación- explico Len  
  
-A no??...- hablo con ironía-...y como explicas que seme perdió un carta??, la cual guarde en mi maleta-se les acercaba poco a poco con pasos derechos.  
  
-No será que la guardaste en otro lado y no lo recuerdas??- pregunto Horo- Horo  
  
-No seas ingenuo!!- protesto de nuevo Anna  
  
-Señorita, le aseguro que nadie a entrado a su habitación, y eso lo se porque ellos no han subido para nada a el primer piso- defendió Tamao a sus amigos con aquella explicación.  
  
-Ok, si tu dices que no fue a sí, te creeré, pero si me entero de quien fue le ira muy mal ok??- de nuevo paso su mirada por cada uno de ellos y antes de salir de aquella habitación se detuvo por un pensamiento que le llamo mucho la atención-...un momento...- menciono la joven Shaman-...donde esta Yoh??- pregunto.  
  
-Salió desde la mañana – explico de nuevo Tamao  
  
-Al parecer iba apurado, lo salude y no me contesto- menciono Horo-Horo  
  
-A ti quien te va a querer saludar- le dijo Len sarcástico en molestia  
  
-Tu callate "niño palillo"- contesto y empezaron de nuevo una pelea, y como siempre su hermana tratando de separarlos.  
  
En eso Anna se hizo para atrás -La carta...- susurro en tono de voz nervioso y con miedo -...Yoh!!- ella impactada por lo que estaba pasando no dudo mucho y salió corriendo rápidamente, su mente le estaba mezclando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y recordó aquellas palabras mientras sus piernas le daban al mas no poder la velocidad para correr-"no me quedare de brazos cruzados Anna, no lo are"-  
  
Continuara...  
  
~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~*/~ */~*/~*  
  
Ok, ok...les pido una ENORME DISCULPOTA, por haberme tardado en subir la continuación de este fic...GOMEN!! u_u solo espero que les guste el final..ya casi acaba...depende los Reviews (o como se escriban n_n¡) no lo obligo a que me escriban, pero como ya había dicho, siempre es alentador saber su opinión y punto de vista!! ;-) ok??  
  
NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS!! 


	6. 6°Capitulo

Capitulo 6  
  
La historia de una propuesta tentadora  
  
Observo como se preparaba para aquella purificación que se les daba todas las semanas de días santos. Hacia un poco de frío y se alisto para marcharse y descansar un poco, todo el día lo había tenido muy ocupado ya que el obtener el titulo de supremacía no era algo sencillo de alcanzar y si quería ser una buena esposa para el Shaman King tenía que entrenar muy duro y ser muy buena defendiendo su puesto de sacerdotisa.  
  
-Me retiro- menciono tomando su pañoleta y colocándosela alrededor de su cuello  
  
-Esta bien Anna, no te preocupes, luego te alcanzo- contesto la chica de pelo rosa mientras se ponía en posición de meditación en la cascada.  
  
Paso un corto lapso de tiempo cuando una fuerte energía, conocida, se sintió en los alrededores. Desconcertada y tal ves un poco nerviosa miro al horizonte el lugar de donde provenía aquella fuente de energía tan grande.  
  
-Pero que rayos es eso??- se pregunto mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia aquel lugar.  
  
Tamao solo pudo divisar como el cuerpo de Anna se convertía en silueta, luego en sombras y luego solo parecía una diminuta figura entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque, llegando el momento en que ya no puedo verla mas.  
  
La tentación de saber a donde se dirigía la domino, pero no podía dejar su meditación a medias así que supuso que al regresar a la cabaña después de la meditación la encofraría y le podría preguntar , de todas formas Anna era Anna y no creía que algo malo le pasara.  
  
El atardecer se hacia notar en el cielo, los tonos naranjas y violetas empezaban a fluir y las estrellas a divisar. Con las manos retiraba algunas ramas esqueléticas de los árboles y el viento frío le hacia perder la vista al jugar con los mechones de sus cabellos.  
  
La fuerza espiritual que había percibido hace un momento, lo sentía cada ves mas fuerte y eso la confundía ya que la había sentido con anterioridad este poder, pero su mente le jugaba mal pues no podía recordar en donde??, de quien?? y porque??.  
  
Tanto camino que de pronto se veía mas oscuro de lo que era, había caminado una media hora con paso firme, pero la había agotado ya que la barranca estaba muy empinada y todo lo que había hecho en ese día la dejo rendida. Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse agitada y se detuvo donde presentía la mayor cantidad de fuerza.  
  
-Vamos, sal de donde estés...- menciono mientras que su mirada buscaba entre los árboles-..quien eres??- pregunto firmemente, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el soplido profundo de el viento.  
  
Dio unos cuantos paso frente suyo, tomo su rosario tan rápido en el momento en el que escucho unos crujidos de hojas secas, buscaba con la mirada el autor de esos ruidos y se quedo pretificada al sentir una respiración tras suyo.  
  
-Hola Annita- escucho decir de una vos masculina y conocida  
  
La joven esquivo su cuerpo girándose para verlo de frente, nunca había sentido aquel miedo que sintió en ese momento, solo una ves en su vida y eso fue en al torneo de shamanes en la pelea con...  
  
-Hao!!- exclamo sorprendida y apretó fuertemente su rosario mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.  
  
-Clama, clama...-menciono con una sonrisa-...no vine ni te llame para que lucháramos-  
  
-Esta vivo infeliz...- menciono y en su mente muchas preguntan pasaban sin respuesta "como??" "porque", lo miraba nerviosa-...a que te refieres con "no te llame para que lucháramos"??... de que rayos estas hablando??- le pregunto tratando de esconder su miedo y sin quietar la mirada de desconfianza.  
  
Hao se acercaba poco a poco y la chica retrocedía a cada paso que el daba hacia ella, pero llego el momento en el que no pudo mas, un árbol le obstaculizaba la escapatoria para evitar a él shaman.  
  
-Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, de hecho...- puso una mano recargada en el tronco, aprisionando su cuerpo y no dándole la menor posibilidad de escarpar o moverse-...vine a ofrecerte un trato-  
  
Anna estaba nerviosa, cansada y asustada, ni podía atracarlo porque sabia muy bien que seria algo muy idiota tratar de atacar a alguien tan poderoso como a el Asakura en ese estado y que no tendría la menor posibilidad de sostener una lucha ni por unos segundos, así que decidió escuchar lo que tenía planeado decirle,  
  
-Habla- le musito esquivando la mirada que le tenía bien puesta a sus ojos  
  
-Muy bien Anna...-se separo-...después de la batalla en el torneo de sahamanes, muchos pensaron que había muerto, que Yoh, mi hermano, me había vencido, pero no fue así y mientras ellos creían eso yo planeaba otras cosas para mi futuro y después de que decidí salir del cuerpo de mi hermano...-  
  
-Que??!!...- pregunto en exclamación la joven sacerdotisa-...del cuerpo de Yoh??-  
  
-Si Anna, todo este tiempo estuve dentro del cuerpo de Yoh escondido, quien sospecharía de el chico bueno y sonriente??, de alguien como él-  
  
Anna no negó que era un muy buen plan, ni ella lo hubiese sospechado ya que el amor que le tenía se lo cegaba por completo.  
  
Ella escuchaba y lo miraba muy seria y fría, con aquella vista adormilada que siempre traía y que hacia sentir a cualquiera despreciado.  
  
-Y para que rayos me quieres a mí??, porque te intereso??- le pregunto para que la sacara de esa gran duda que tenía.  
  
-Sabes mejor que yo que para poder obtener algo grande en la vida se necesita un compañero, a alguien que lo sigua y lo ayude...- le sonrió muy coquetamente-...Anna Kiouyama, quiero que tu seas ese compañero, mi compañera, me darás tus conocimientos de sacerdotisa, pues para lograr lo que quiero necesito barios de ellos-  
  
-Que??...- le pregunto exaltada, como podía proponerle eso a ella, a una de su peores rivales y a la cual era prometida de su hermano-...que te hace pensar que aceptare??-  
  
-Vamos Anna, no me negaras que tu siempre has buscado a alguien fuerte y poderoso que te de lo que quieres...- se le acerco aun mas que cuando la tenía aprisionada en el árbol-...yo te puedo dar lo que tu quieres, además...-deslizó su mano por su mejilla-...te gusta el poder y si vienes con migo te daré poder, el puesto de la mejor Shaman, te entrenare y podrás ser tan poderosa como yo-  
  
Anna no entendía, empezaba a imaginar todo lo que él shaman le estaba diciendo y en su corazón empezó a sentir una sensación extraña, una sensación de convencimiento...de tentación.  
  
Ella bajo la cabeza aun sorprendida y tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Hao, la cual aun seguía el movimiento de la caricia en la mejilla.  
  
-Esta demente...- musito y retiro la mano del joven shaman-...realmente loco-  
  
-Si Anna, loco por una hermosa sacerdotisa- confeso sobresaltando mucho a Anna la cual abrió mucho lo ojos ante lo dicho y lanzándole una mirada de ingenuidad.  
  
Ella empezó a pensar lo cierto de lo que decía Hao, ella quería poder, quería lujo y una vida llena de satisfacción...pero...pero y lo que tenía en mente??, sus planes con Yoh, con su vida??, lo cambiaria todo por algo mas fácil y prometedor??...por alguien mas??.  
  
-Tengo otros planes Hao y en ellos no estas tú- le afirmo desafiante  
  
Hao rió con mucha gracias –Mira Annita...-  
  
-No me llames Annita, que no soy nada tuyo- explico Anna interrumpiéndolo  
  
-Como quieras Anna, pero te diré que todo lo que estas esperando no llegara pronto y sabes porque??...- le pregunto mirándola igual que ella, con desafió-...porque tu querido Yoh no durara mucho con el supuestamente puesto de Shaman King, .porque puedo quitárselo si se me da la gana y tu perderás tu sueño de ser la esposa de el rey shaman –  
  
Anna se hecho para atrás, tenia razón sus palabras, si Yoh fracasaba ahora de que Hao había regresado sus planes no serian como lo imaginaba. Por un momento se quedo dudando, imaginando y pensando en la propuesta, algo la tentaba, algo la hacía sentir atraída a lo que Hao le decía.  
  
Un presentimiento la mataba de entre todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sentía que si dejaba a Yoh podría salir lastimado en un intento en el que Hao quisiera recuperar el trono se shaman king y no le gustaría nada eso.  
  
-Piénsalo quieres- menciono el chico de cabellera larga y se dio vuelta triunfante al ver a Anna pensando.  
  
-Espera- se escucho decir de la vos femenina y el shaman se sonrió así mismo y se giro nuevamente  
  
-Dime Annita??- La joven lo miro muy seria por lo dicho-...lo siento, Anna-  
  
-Supongo que para que vinieras hasta mí es porque ya tenias todo preparado no??- pregunto normal.  
  
-Me encanta que seas astuta...- menciono-...y si, lo tengo todo planeado...- se le acerco al oído-...hasta como poder dejar a Yoh con alguien mas- Anna suspiro celosa, pero la tentación de hacer lo que le proponía la había invadido por completo.  
  
-Haber...dime lo que tienes en mente- le exigió una explicación mientras cruzaba los brazos  
  
-Esta bien, lo primero que tendrías que hacer seria terminar lo mas pronto posible tu supremacía, si es posible en menos de lo que debería...te preguntaras como no??- Anna solo lo miraba-...los grandes espíritus califican la fuerza y poder, si tu aumentas tu poder espiritual, y no dudo que puedas hacerlo, será mas que suficiente para que pases todas las rondas rápidamente- le sonrió  
  
Se parecía tanto a Yoh, que hizo que agachara la cabeza avergonzada de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.  
  
Una mano hizo que alzara su mirada de nuevo, una mano que posaba tiernamente su barbilla entre sus dedos-No te preocupes por mi hermano....el esta bien con...- la sacerdotisa se hizo para atrás.  
  
-...con quien??- pregunto  
  
-Con la chica que entrena con tigo...como se llama??...Tamamura, creo-  
  
-hablas de Tamao- menciono con tono de vos seco  
  
-Así, la chica de cabellos rozados-  
  
Anna enchueco la boca-supongo que aunque no quisiéramos ella seria mi sucesora- menciono y Hao se sonrió de nuevo triunfante de lograr lo que quería.  
  
-Quieres decir que aceptaras lo que te digo como un trato??...-le pregunto y de nuevo intentaba aprisionarla, pero ahora con todo su cuerpo-....se que siempre me has visto con ojos de maldad pero te diré que no he sido el único que lo han visto así...o si Anna??-  
  
Anna sabia muy bien que ella era fría y poco expresiva, y debido a eso la miraban todos con mucho miedo, pero ella tomaba el miedo como respeto, tal ves en eso se parecían, y no era la único, ambos querían alcanzar sus sueños, aunque por Yoh todo se modificara ahora.  
  
-Solo acepto porque me darás algo que me servirá y que he anhelado hace tiempo...- re afirmo-...y quiero que algo te quede bien claro, no quiero que Yoh salga herido en ningún momento- menciono nerviosa al ver el rostro de Hao mucho muy cerca-...entiendes??- susurro.  
  
-Entiendo- respondió al sentir la respiración de la chica acariciar sus labios  
  
Solo un roce de los dos en sus labios, fue suficiente para cerrar el trato, un trato que hizo que la historia del futuro se cambiara radicalmente.  
  
Un calor se sintió en ya la oscuridad de la noche en aquel lugar, un gran espíritu salió de entre los árboles y enredando a Hao entre sus llamas, lo separo de Anna y se esfumo poco a poco-Te estaré esperando- se escucho entre las sombras y la joven se quedo ahí, en ese lugar, en la oscuridad...lista para regresar para encargar a Yoh en nuevas manos y empezar una nueva vida.  
  
*** Apretó fuertemente aquella carta que tenía en mano arrugándola totalmente por la furia que crecía dentro de él, era aun muy temprano, apenas amanecía los rayos de solo empezaban a salir.  
  
Un viento sacudió su cabellos mientras miraba fijamente la figura que tenía enfrente suyo, a pocos metros de aquel chico que permanecía sentado en la piedra, tan tranquilamente que no se sabía el porque de su enojo.  
  
-Maldito...- menciono con esfuerzo tratando de no perder el control, su mirada reflejaba dolor y enojo-...como pudiste??- pregunto mientras hacia una posesión de objetos con su fiel espíritu Amidamaru, una posesión muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.  
  
El otro joven parecía no tomarle mucha importancia a sus palabras. Enredo su larga cabellera en una coleta baja y se puso de pie confiadamente.  
  
-Vaya vaya...-musito mirándolo irónicamente-...por lo que veo no me crees...ve el lado bueno hermano, deje mis ideales por ella, me cambio completamente, nuca pensé que el amor de una mujer te haga hacer tremendas cosas y por lo que veo, el amor lejano te hace hacer cosas tan estúpidas como a venir a retarme...-se puso de pie y salió de tras de él espíritu de fuego apareció majestuosamente-...retarme a mi...a Hao Asakura –  
  
De los dos contrincantes empezaba a brotar una gran cantidad de energía resplandecientes y muy extensas, pues una batalla terrible estaba por comenzar capas de hacer tremendo revuelo en el mundo espiritual, una batalla que una chica trataba de impedir, una batalla que se había convertido en la respuesta de una premonición...una batalla quien el que ganara se quedaría y seguiría luchando por el amor de una mujer.  
  
Continuara....  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Ok, Ok...en este capitulo (n_n¡ que por cierto me gusto) se explica lo que paso cuando Tamao vio como Anna se aleja en el bosque y que al regresar ella le dijo :  
  
"Prométeme....prométeme que cuidaras de él"  
  
Si lo recuerdan verdad??...okis, esto fue lo que hizo que Anna se convirtiera en Shaman, lo que Hao le propuso para ser poderosa...pero sin querer se enamoraron. (¬_¬ sin querer??)....como sea n_n¡.  
  
Arigato por los review a todos los que me escriben (sniff!! Me hace llorar de felicidad cuando lo recibo y saber lo que piensan)....ok, espero que les siga gustando, ya casi acaba ,pero es pero sinceramente que no me den gitomatasos si nos les gusta el final, solo les dire que es algo deprimente okis??.  
  
Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos estaremos leyendo!!! ;-) 


	7. 7°Capitulo

Capitulo 6°  
  
Energías encontradas...corazones partidos  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE??!!...- se escucho un grito que asusto y revoloteo a las aves de los árboles, en aquella gran pensión -...imposible...el no puede ser....el esta...el esta...-  
  
-Muerto...-musito enojado Len Tao-...ya lo sabemos Horo Horo, no tienes porque recordárnoslo-  
  
-Gracias!!- contesto el chico de cinta en cabeza mirándolo feo al terminar su oración.  
  
-La verdad a un no....aun no...- se notaba un tono de voz temblante y nerviosa-...aun no estoy segura, es la primera ves que leo las cartas para saber el significado de unas de mis premoniciones...pero...pero...- al parecer su corazón empezaba a tener un miedo extremo.  
  
-Tranquila...- alentó Lizerg a su joven amiga Tamao-...si te parece bien poder leerlas de nuevo, esta bien-  
  
-Gracias joven Lizerg- agradeció Tamao colorada.  
  
-Exacto, deberías leerlas de nuevo...aun no me cabe en la cabeza que "las llamas del pasado" tengan algo que ver con "Hao"- protesto Horo-Horo cruzando sus brazos y molesto.  
  
-Aunque si te pones a pensar hermano...- hablo Pilika-...tiene mucho que ver con él.  
  
-Es verdad, la premonición y lectura de Tamao tiene en común con Anna, Yoh y Hao- afirmo Len.  
  
-Lo se...pero...pero...- al parece el también se empezaba a sentir nervios y desesperación-...pero Hao ya esta mu-er-to...que no se dan cuenta??...no puede ser él-  
  
Lzerg cruzo los brazos tranquilamente y miro el cielo que nublaba poco a poco, muy extraño para él puesto que era aun muy temprano – De todas formas...- los chicos lo miraban con melancolía-...de todas formas hay que estar preparados para lo que sea-  
  
***  
  
La lluvia se precipitaba rápidamente; un frío aire acariciaba a los árboles que parecían dóblense al gran viento que los empujaba dando una vista triste en compañía de las grandes nubes verde-gris que se divisaban en el cielo.  
  
Un rayo de un fuerte trueno rezúmbate la despertó; se encontraba tirada en el suelo y le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, sangraba mucho y no podía respirar bien; sabia que de esto no podría librase, puesto que las partes de su cuerpo parecían empezar a perder movilidad.  
  
Las gotas frías por el viento caían suavemente en su rostro y en su pupila la imagen de su vida pasaba rápidamente, todos los recuerdos que había vivido en su infeliz infancia y en su crecimiento a mujer, todo lo que dejo y todo lo que acepto por ser feliz y querer alcanzar lo que deseaba, todo lo que paso antes de...antes de interferir.  
  
-¡¡¡Anna!!!- escucho por ultimo aquel grito desesperante, y en el eco nuevamente sus ojos se cerraron.  
  
***  
  
Estaba realmente agotada, sentía un pulso de dolor en su abdomen, pero aun así ella seguía corriendo, ya lograba divisar la subida de una barranca para poder llegar a donde se quedaría de ver con aquella persona que la esperaba...y con el no invitado.  
  
Subió lo mas rápido que pudo, importándole poco si la tierra empezaba a desmoronarse en su cara. Al llegar arriba, se detuvo para tomar aire, tenia algunos rasguños en sus piernas y mancha de tierra en su ropaje, respiraba con dificultad y en su frente tenia signos de sudor.  
  
-Mas te vale...- menciono entre su cansancio y su desesperación-...mas te vale que no intentes nada...Yoh Azakura...nada- termino poniéndose de pie después de haberse sentado bajo un árbol.  
  
Miro un par de veces recargada en piedras y ramas para poder saber si divisaba aquellos cuerpos de las cuales estaba buscando; un fuerte trueno la alarmo y miro al cielo en el cual se encontraba un enorme agujero entre las nubes, y entendió que bajo de el se encontraba lo que buscaba y afirmo su presentimiento...Yoh había tomado la carta y después de eso fue buscando si en verdad su pretexto de "el tiempo" era por lo que ella había cambiado la decisión de su compromiso.  
  
-No- susurrón con miedo y corrió nuevamente al encuentro y al impedimento de una batalla la cual ya había comenzado.  
  
Un fuerte energía muy poderosa fluía de sus cuerpos, los dos contrincante mantenían una mirada perdida y blanca, sus pecho subían y bajaban descontroladamente por la mezcla de furia y agotamiento; Ambos tenia rasgaduras en sus vestimentas y heridas en su cuerpos.  
  
La lluvia no los tocaba ni por un momento, ya que el poder que desprendían secaba las diminutas gotas que llegaban a rozarles y desprendía la vida de las plantas que estaba cerca de ellos.  
  
Nuevamente sus cuerpos tomaron posición de combate con dificultad, pero se notaba que los dos estaban ya demasiado desesperados y que en este ultimo enfrentamiento darían su máximo poder por hacer caer a su oponente.  
  
Una risa irónica se escucho – Hermano mío, por lo que veo no te has dado por vencido –  
  
-Cierra la boca y empieza!!- exclamo Yoh alzando su energía al máximo  
  
-Solo tenias que haber dicho que "si" y dejarla ir...solo eso...- Hao ,enojado, alzo su energía también - ...pero creo que tu capacidad intelectual no lo capto y viniste por tu muerte, no es así hermanito??-  
  
Yoh no aguanto mas esa palabras y recordando los malos momentos que paso con Anna en los últimos días, tomo el rencor de ellos y se lanzo sin importarle los daños que podría hacer a sus al rededores ni importándole si moría o no, solo quería vengarse de las personas que le habían hecho año...de la persona que mas odiaba y amaba en el mundo...de Anna.  
  
Hao prevenido por lo que estaba apunto de hacer su "hermano" también estaba listó para lanzar su ultimo ataque, sabiendo que si sus dos energías chocaba podrían hacer un enorme cráteres la tierra de barios metros de profundidad y herir a quien sea que estuviera cerca...o matar definitiva al oponente.  
  
La furia se sentía explotar en aquel lugar, las dos fuerzas lanzadas al aire se acercaba poco a poco cegándolos por completo y haciendo rezumbar grandes truenos en el cielo.  
  
***  
  
-Sintieron eso??- pregunto Horo Horo el cual estaba recargado en una pared, miro a Len que también estaba como alertado.  
  
Tamao cerro la ventana por la lluvia y miro a los chicos-Que pasa??- pregunto confundida.  
  
-Algo paso no muy lejos de aquí- contesto Lizerg el cual tomaba fuertemente su arma de posesión.  
  
-Hay que ir...- musito Horo Horo-...una gran energía se siente-  
  
-Hermano...todo estará bien??- pregunto Pilika con mirada preocupada y dándole su oráculo al chico peliazul.  
  
-No lo se, no soy Yoh- respondió tratando de relajarla.  
  
-Eso es obvio- musito Len saliendo alistado de la pensión a la cual solo obtuvo una mala mirada departe de Horo.  
  
Horo-Horo, Len y Lizerg, salieron apurados de la pensión, la lluvia los mojo por completo y el frío les atrasaba el paso que eran guiados por las energía que se sentía a lo lejos.  
  
***  
  
El choque se había dado lanzando fuertemente a Hao y a Yoh, los cuales consientes y débiles se pusieron de pie para saber porque los dos seguían vivos al verse las caras nuevamente. De pronto, la lluvia se calmo y lograron divisarse mejor, así como apreciar el paisaje y lo que tenían a su alrededor.  
  
Yoh se puso de pie al notar algo tirado en medio de donde habían chocado las energías; se seco la frente y observo que era una persona delgada, con cabellera dorada y había sido despojada de su pañoleta roja por un fuerte impacto que había recibido...por entrometerse en las dos grandes energías que él y su oponente se habían lanzado.  
  
El joven shaman king sintió un enorme calor-frió recorrer toda su espalda, sentía como si su estomago se hundiera y revolviera con su corazón, paresia mareado al verla bien, al saber que era Anna...su Anna.  
  
-¡¡¡Anna!!!- grito fuertemente des pues de un trueno ahogador  
  
Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo , pero aun así se le hizo infinito el camino, la vio tirada y sangrando, se hinco desesperado y con miedo en el corazón, la tomo entre sus brazos, el nudo que tenia en la garganta se desato por completo al ver el cuerpo de su amada casi inmóvil.  
  
-Anna!!....Annita!!...perdóname!!...- exclamaba agrietado viendo como las gotas que caía de la lluvia limpiaban su rostro lleno de sangre-...Annita!!- la abrazo y escucho un susurro delirante cerca de su oído.  
  
-Yo no quería...- hablo Anna casi inconscientemente-...no quería que fuera así-  
  
Hao ,que al parecer su piernas no le respondían, veía la escena atónito...primero porque su amor estaba en condiciones inimaginables para él y el saber que él había sido parte de esto no lo soportaba, y segunda porque aquel chico al cual lo había llamado "Hermano" lloraba desesperado por la chica, demostrándole cuanto la amaba.  
  
Se acerco con firmeza y dificultad a los dos cuerpos; El odio hacia Yoh crecía nuevamente en su interior, pero el dolor de su corazón roto al ver a Anna herida por culpa suya lo detuvo al querer iniciar una nueva batalla.  
  
-¡¡Aléjate de ella!!...- Exclamo realmente enojado y lanzo a Yoh lejos de ella, no quería que la tocara para nada - ...esto es tu culpa!!! Solo tu culpa!!- le gritaba -...porque no solo la dejaste ir??!!....porque te aferraste a algo imposible!!!??-  
  
Yoh desconcertado se hecho para atrás...no sabia que responder, sabia que lo que decía tenia algo de verdad y lo hacia sentir tan poco cosa que no quería acercarse mas...estaba ido por completo, la impresión de todo lo que paso lo dejo perplejo.  
  
La lluvia se hacía mas escasa, Hao tomo temblante el ligero cuerpo de Anna, estaba empapada tanto de agua como de sangre, se dio cuenta entonces que no tenia salvación, su cuello se había abierto y sufría una gran hemorragia, su columna parecía rota por la cual estaba perdiendo movilidad corporal.  
  
-Dime...- musito Hao débilmente mirándola y quitando unos mechones de cabello de su fino rostro -...dime que Hago amor mío...dime...por favor!!- el joven agacho la mirada y se escondió entre ella.  
  
-Presiona...- pronuncio débil Anna ,ahogada en sangre, tratando de alentar su salvación, y tomando la mano de Hao la coloco en su cuello para que detuviera la hemorragia-...presiona fuerte-  
  
Hao la miro melancólico e hizo caso – Te amo Anna- le susurro al oído abrazándola y al ser correspondido una gota de lagrima callo en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Anna daba su ultimo respiro y el signo de su mano al desplazarse en el piso mencionaba que ella ya no seguiría adelante con su deseo.  
  
-¡!No!!...- exclamo dolido-...no me dejes ahora...no ahora!!! Anna por favor no!!!-  
  
Yoh que seguía ahí solo miraba el resultado de lo que había pasado, de lo que había sido cómplice...de lo que nunca imagino - Esto no esta pasando...- susurro para si-...no puede estar pasando-  
  
En un momento Hao se puso de pie y cargando el cuerpo de Anna camino alejándose de Yoh el cual solo lo miraba con tristeza.  
  
-Discúlpame Yoh...- se escucho decir de Hao con voz dolorosa-...perdóname, porque ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando Anna rompió el compromiso...- agacho la mirada-...porque ahora comprendo lo que sentiste el no poder tenerla nunca mas...- camino de nuevo sin voltear-...porque ahora comprendo lo que es amar a alguien hasta la muerte- finalizo y así, con el cuerpo de Anna en brazos se perdió entre el camino que poco a poco se iluminaba de un sol resplandeciente.  
  
El joven Shaman King se quedo sin nada que decir, sin nada que hacer y sin nadie. Solo escuchaba a unas personas acercándosele  
  
-Yoh!!...estas bien??- pregunto un chico peliazul que estaba llegando tras suyo, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta y ver su cara demacrada y sucia, el joven chino le indico que no preguntara mas, que el sabría que mas hacer.  
  
Y mirando en dirección de la desaparición de Hao y Anna , Yoh se dio la vuelta confundiendo a sus amigos, tomo la pañoleta de roja y camino.  
  
-Vamos...- los miro de nuevo y sonrió muy alegre pero a la ves fingida- ...Que todo estará bien-  
  
FIN  
  
~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~*@*~\~  
  
Ok...bueno...siento si no les gusto el final u_u , ya les había mencionado algo, de que era deprimente no?...jejejeje...la verdad a mi tampoco me gusto que muriera, pero que puedo hacer, soy escritora y mis otros historias por lo general tiene finales felices y eso a veces cansa o aburre, así que si quieren ver un fic con final triste, léanlo de nuevo...jejejeje es broma jajajaja.  
  
Les agradezco a todos y todas quienes me escribieron sus puntos de vista y si les gusto que bueno...si no...que bueno también jejejeje, no me considero una escritora buena... haber los gitomatasos son bien venidos n_n  
  
Tal ves publique lo que decía la carta y algunas aclaraciones...quien sabe...si me dan ganas jajajaja.(¬ ¬ me rió mucho verdad?)  
  
Los quiere : LUNA-CHA  
  
SAYONARA Y MUCHOS ARIGATOS!!! 


End file.
